A Dream Come True
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: With the world divided in different species, none trying to understand the other, nature takes a strange course. Haunted by dreams some find out the world may not be as small as they initially thought, and love might not be as close as their family said it would be. SasuNaru, ItaDei, fantasy AU, soulmate AU, mythical beings
1. Prologue

I am back! With a new story! Because I can!

And I think I have quite the difficult plot going on here XD But hey, I loved the research so far! I am thinking of doing this of different point of views and focus on different pairings as well. So far I have come up with two of my favourites ItaDei and SasuNaru, but perhaps you have ideas on a pairing that would fit in with this scene :)

For the ones that used to follow me for my SasuNaru and have found me again, welcome back :D and now enjoy!

...

The world was never more peaceful. At least that was how it was perceived by many. But something was about to change, and one could argue if it was for the better or for the worse. It all depended on how you saw it.

It would be a long while before everyone would be affected. Most would deny it for the longest time, in fear of what this change might bring them. Would it strengthen their family, or would it simply leave it to vanish from existence? Unfortunately for them it was not something you can deny for long, not when the change had captured you in their grasp. Once it had taken over your mind, your soul, your heart, you were bound to start believing.

Wars would be fought, armies would be sent out, in search of an answer. Many would come up with one. Blame it on fate, on a higher power, on science. Blame it on their greatest enemy if they could. But an honest answer would never be found. Mother nature works in mysterious ways, and when she feels like the world is crumbling to pieces, she will step in. And that is what she did on that fateful day, haunting dreams in the best way she could.

* * *

 _Sasuke_

Night had fallen quick, darkness enveloping their homes before they could light their torches. Candle in hand he walked the dark streets, lighten every torch he could find. He had stumbled upon some family members, all going through town with the same idea in mind. Lighting up their houses. Their eyesight was not the best at night, and yet they always seemed to forget to light the torches on time.

Reaching the last one, he turned with a sigh, blowing out the candle in his hand. Dark eyes roamed the town streets. It was quiet, too quiet. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing upright, waiting for what was to come.

Every night had been the same so far. Every night a few soldiers returned, bloodied, beaten. Only the ones that were harmed too severely returned. Some would be unable to walk, would be carried. He didn't like the sight of them, but he still came every night. Watched as they passed by, on their way to their healers, who would hopefully patch them up enough, so they could return to battle. It was a war he didn't fully understand. As far as he knew they were happy here, so what was there to gain?

But even he could see the way outsiders looked at him, judged him, and he was still perceived as a child. There was a reason why any of them hardly ever left town, sticking to the people they knew.

As a Gorgon life was not easy. Everyone had heard the fairy-tale of Medusa. It was printed as a bedtime story and ready to children right before they went to bed, so they could dream of snake hair, and stares that turned men into stone. But it wasn't exactly like that. The story had been fabricated to sound more interesting, as many stories did. It simply felt like their story was made worse right from the start. People expected them to have scales for skin, or have a long snake tail instead of legs.

It was the beginning of the story that fitted them better. His brother had once said that the person that had written the story of Medusa, had his heart broken by a Gorgon. There was a reason why Medusa was called a Goddess, because the Gorgons were one of the most beautiful creatures to roam the earth. With their fair skin and their soft dark locks. The only thing that was not beautiful about them, was their venomous bite, and their stare that would turn red. A stare that would captivate you, and kill you in an instant.

Medusa was nothing with what the Gorgons' really were, and yet people expected to see snakes coming off his head whenever they looked at him.

As he walked home, he could hear the footsteps of the soldiers returning home. Glancing back down the street he saw them entering through the city gates. Most were still on their feet, but a few needed to be carried, lying down on makeshift stretchers, carried by others who were not as wounded. His eyes moved from face to face, trying to find a particular one. Perhaps today would be the day that he'd return home.

"He's not here, Sasuke," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Quickly he turned, glancing up at his father's smiling face. But he could see the pain behind it, worried just as much as he was. The worry lines in his father's face had turned deeper and deeper, cutting into his father's hard face.

"I know," he murmured, casting one last look at the retreating backs of the group of soldiers. He was glad that he hadn't found the face he had been looking for. If he didn't see his face, it meant that his brother was save. It meant that his brother would fight another day, and one day return home when all this was over.

A hand landed on his shoulder, his father steering him back towards their home. "Go to bed, Sasuke. Tomorrow will rise before you know it."

And to bed he went. It was the only thing he now really looked forward to. The only place where he could return without having to worry. Worry about his brother, his family, his town's future. In his dreams he would find peace.

It helped that every night that little red fox kept him company, playing with him all the way to morning light.

...

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought so far!

And follow me on Instagram if you want to know when I am working on a story! I usually post about it in my story :) at:

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter with another character! And I think it's interesting what I did with Deidara's, but yeah, perhaps you don't agree XD Please enjoy!

...

 _Deidara_

The setting sun coated the valley in a soft orange glow, the final sunrays barely able to touch the earth still. Casting another large shadow on the ground below were large wings, beating against air as the body slowly descended. With a soft tap he landed on the warm rocky floor, the sun still leaving behind its signature heat. The golden wings were folded neatly behind his back, feathers brushing together softly.

His journey had been long, flying over the endless desert in search of water. And finally, as day was slowly turning into night, he had found a valley with a small pool in the middle, protected by large rock pillars.

Light blue eyes glanced around the valley, very aware of the fact that he may not be alone. It would not be the first time that he was followed. No matter how long the travel was, different kinds would go through the trouble to capture him. All because of a myth the believed in, one told by elders who did not know better, but had cost many lives in the process. There were only a few of him left, and he would not be the next one to perish.

Finding it safe enough, for now, the fair creature kneeled in front of the pool of water and cupped his hands. Slowly he drank, the clear water tasting fresh on his tongue, the dessert sand having filtered it enough. Occasionally he would let his eyes slide through the valley, lingering a bit longer in the dark shadows. How he longed for simply feeling safe again during these dark times. He may not be against the acts of war, having even enjoyed certain times, but that was all before he had been hunted like a wild dog.

The sun had now completely disappeared, making place for the darkness. The stars and crescent moon shone down a bit of light, but it was barely enough to give the man any vision. This was not the time for him to still be so out in the open. He was a creature that lived by day and slept at night. But needing to flee as often as he needed to, he did not get much sleep. It had been days since he last laid down his head and rested. His muscles ached with every beat of his wings, but he would travel on, not knowing where his journey would even end.

Standing up he stretched his arms above his head, letting out a soft sigh. He was finally relaxing a bit, cherishing these rare moments of peace. And of course this would end with another rude awakening.

A bark of a dog was the first thing that reached his ears, and by then it was too late to make a run for it. He unfurled his wings nonetheless, ready to push himself of the dessert floor and fly of into the darkness. Letting his light blue eyes search through the valley once more his sight finally landed on the yellow glow of a pair of eyes.

"Can't run anymore, big boy. We sniffed you out pretty good," a familiar voice teased.

He could not see the other's face, his eyes unable to adjust the dark, but he knew who it was. They had caught his scent long ago, and he had run into them numerous times already, but after not seeing them for weeks, he thought he had lost them. Finally rid himself of the pesky pack. They were annoying enough on their own, their kind not the brightest of the bunch. He blamed it on changing too often in their animal form. But they always hunted in a group, making it very difficult to fight them off. One against a dozen didn't seem like a fair fight.

The crunch of sand notified him that there was another one right behind him. In human form they really weren't as silent as they ought to be.

"Deidara," the one in front of him mocked. "It would be easier if you just came along with us willingly. We all have had a long day. Why not make this quick and surrender?"

He gritted his teeth, hand going down to his belt where he held a small knife. "And then have your stink breath all over my throat, because you couldn't contain yourself. I think I'll pass," Deidara spat, taking a step to the side, so he could glance around and meet the eyes of the creature behind him. "Shouldn't you be playing fetch or something? I bet you're better at that than capturing a little bird like me."

And as he finished his sentence, he heard the angry growl of the one in front of him. The boy jumped, changing mid-air into a large black wolf, ready to pounce Deidara. And that was what he had been waiting for. He knew he wouldn't come out of this alive, had been preparing for it. The one behind him had changed as well, and all around him he heard several growls, different wolves sprouting to life, ready to assist in capturing Deidara. How foolish they were, though Deidara knew exactly why, knew where the stories had gone wrong.

As soon as he felt the warm breath of the black wolf on his face, Deidara let a burst of energy loose inside of his body. Soon flames enveloped his very body, rich colours of red and orange and yellow burning brightly as Deidara succumbed to the fire. The wolves whined as got too close, the flames licking at their flesh angrily. The man that had been standing in the middle had disappeared, a pile of ash the only remainder of this moment. A wolf howled in confusion, others licking their wounds as they distanced themselves from the diminishing flames.

And as the fire disappeared, the valley back to being dark, the ashes rustled with life. Yellow eyes turned back to where the flames had been, hopeful they had not lost yet. But as the thought had crossed their minds, it was too late. From those ashes burst the man, golden wings unfurled as they beat against the cold night's air. And he was off, leaving the wolves behind in his dust.

"You really should've stuck to playing fetch," Deidara called over his shoulder, hearing an angry bark follow. "I'll see you in the next life, Kiba." And with that he left the werewolves behind, their stupidity still not comprehending what had just happened.

But that was where the issue had started. When tales were told with incorrect facts, the people who believed them first, were the gullible ones. The ones who did not think further, did not do their own research on the matter. They simply trusted in their elders and hunted. Hunted a creature for something he could never give them.

Because Deidara was a Phoenix you see. An immortal creature that would be reborn from its own ashes. That could be dead one second and be back the next. But the tales had said that if one drank a Phoenix' blood, they would receive the same ability. Such was not the case. But their throats would be ripped out nonetheless, claiming many of Deidara's kind. There were really only few left, and as a species that preferred living alone, they tended to never have children. As a creature of immortality they were never meant to carry offspring. They should've been able to live forever, but such fate was not granted to them.

The beat of wings slowed, Deidara's body exhausted. A rebirth always cost a lot of energy, and considering he didn't have much to begin with, he needed to rest soon. At least he would be rid of the werewolves for a while, their sense of smell disturbed by the fire. And many of them needed to heal first. Perhaps he should've done this sooner, but it also left him vulnerable. If another enemy would come his way, Deidara would be unable to defend himself. But that was something he just needed to accept.

A cave on the side of a rocky peak was where Deidara landed. It was not very large, but high up enough to feel safe for a while. It was the best he could do at this point to rest. Settling down against the cave's wall, he let his muscles relax. He would wake up with aching limbs, the rough ground not acting as a good cushion for his body. But he was too tired to find a proper bed. Too tired to even really care. So he closed his eyes and quickly sank into a deep sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Deidara found himself in a dream world he had created a long time ago. A small secluded area surrounded by several weeping willows. In the centre there was little lake, colourful fish swimming in the soft blue depths. There always hung this soft mist in the air, giving the place a magical feel. It truly felt like coming home at this point, and Deidara wished he could visit this place during his waking hours one day.

But there was one thing that truly made this feel like coming home. "I didn't think you'd come anymore."

There by the waterside sat a man with dark hair tied in a loose ponytail, his clothes ripped and tattered, his pale skin filled with bruises and cuts. Deidara did not know why he dreamt of the man whenever he went to sleep, but he assumed he had met the handsome man somewhere on his many journeys, and had remembered him as good company.

Moving towards the raven-haired man Deidara sat down next to him, taking a seat on a large log they had fashioned to be a chair. "Haven't had much time to sleep," Deidara explained. "I have been on the move for a few days in a row now. This is the first time I actually sat down."

Dark eyes studied Deidara's face, burning with many questions Deidara probably didn't want to answer. "Still hunted by the dogs?" the man questioned, who had named himself Itachi once. Deidara didn't think he had ever heard that name before.

"They almost caught me this time," Deidara sighed, leaning back on his hands to look up the sky. It was as dark as the dessert here, but the fireflies around gave them enough light to see. "But I burned them good."

Itachi didn't respond. Simply kept looking at Deidara like he always did. At this point the Phoenix was used to that and let the man do as he wished. "Are you still in the dessert?" he asked next, finally glancing out at the water in front of them.

"Yeah," Deidara hummed, following Itachi's line of sight, staring at an orange coloured fish swimming the same lap over and over again. "I hope I'll reach the woods either tomorrow or the next day. Really looking forward to seeing some civilization again."

Dark eyes found Deidara's face once more, and this time Deidara decided to look back. "You should visit my hometown. My people would be good to you," Itachi said softly, granting Deidara a small smile. Something the fair man did to not do very often.

"If I believed that I could, I would. But I think if we were ever to meet, it would be right here where we are now." Blue eyes glanced through the small secluded area, sighing as he felt a giddy feeling come over him.

Itachi hummed, still keeping his eyes on Deidara. "I think I have to go back now," he whispered. It was how it usually ended. Even if Deidara would always meet him in his dreams, they never managed to see each other for a long time. Why this dream man would disappear as sudden as he came, Deidara didn't know.

"I'll see you in the next dream then," Deidara murmured, smiling one last time at Itachi, before the image shifted and Deidara was left alone.

...

Did you like this one? Also would you like to see Kiba in here as well as a character with a soulmate, and who would his soulmate then be?


End file.
